An Understanding
by harrypotterlover0112
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. But what if Hermione finds out terrible news and her friends aren't there, but Draco is? Will new romance occur? Will she even think about her friends before she decides? READ to find out! i uploaded it wrong /


**An Understanding**

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione is lying in her bed looking at the letter that she had received from Hogwarts earlier in the day.

It was now the day before she would return to the school of Hogwarts and it was official that she was Head Girl. She had always wanted to be head girl and she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't wait! She almost screamed just reading the letter.

The only thing that Hermione was really worried about was the fact that she had to share a common room and live with who ever the head boy was. Also she had to spend all of 3 meals eating with the head boy in the common room. The only acceptations they had was for big feast such as Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Valentines Day, ect and also for any feasts that a professor would be making an important speech.

'_God I hope I get along with this guy' _Hermione thought to herself and she silently fell asleep.

(In Draco Malfoy's house)

Draco surprisingly was also lying some what awake in his bed in the Malfoy manor looking at the letter that he received from Hogwarts just earlier in the day. Draco's thoughts were a little bit different considering that he was 100% positive that he knew who the head girl was, Granger.

'_Oh that little Gryffindor mudblood bookworm is so in for it'_ he thought and chuckled before he too fell into a silent sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione kissed her parents farewell and quickly boarded the big train to Hogwarts. While looking for her friends through the compartments she was also secretly hoping that she would someone with a head badge on. Just as she was doing so she bumped into the only and only Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry I've been looking for you all over!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave her friend a tight hug.

"Hey 'Mione I just came looking for you too" Harry said with a smile on his face and his green eyes twinkling.

Without another word Hermione followed her friend Harry to the compartment in which he was sitting in. In the compartment sat two red head side by side.

"Ron!, Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she gave her two red head friends tight hugs. Just then Hermione had realized why she could not find the head boy anywhere. Now she had to leave her friends. '_great_' she thought before saying

"I'm really sorry guys but I got to go to the heads meeting with Professor Dumbledore and whom ever the head boy is" while kissing each of them on the cheek she gave them all a reassuring look. Without another word Hermione left the compartment and headed to the head compartment.

When she arrived she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy sitting across from her with that smirk of his plastered on his face. She just stood there, staring at him while trying to process the fact that HE out of all people was the head boy. After awhile she stepped forward and sat next to the pale boy.

"Malfoy" she said sneering at him

" Hello Granger, well isn't this going to be a fun year" he said as his smirk got wider and as he lounged back in his space on the couch.

**Chapter 3.**

Hermione was just glaring dagger at him.

'_How dare he be such a git'_ she thought to herself while thinking about Malfoy's last comment.

After glaring at him for what seemed like forever to her, Hermione reluctantly took her old torn "**Hogwarts, A History**" and start to read. As she was reading she could feel Malfoy sneaking glances at her but thought nothing of it.

"Reading that stupid old book for like the 100th time Granger?" Malfoy asked, more like taunted Hermione with his prize winning smirk plastered on his pale face. Hermione thought that by not responding he would ignore but then again she knew that wasn't true.

"What's it to you anyway?' she said not even looking up at him because she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Nothing Granger. Just trying to make conversation. Sorry I forgot that there is no speaking to a mudblood" he sneered and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Now Hermione looked up, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me" she said quietly while tears streamed down her tan face while she was getting up out of her spot on the couch. Before she began to walk away, Malfoy grabbed her wrist making her spin around and glare daggers at him.

"Don't cry" was the only thing he could manage to say to her before he let go of her wrist and sent her, hat looked like a hopeful glance.

"Too late" she said with the feeling of anger and sad mixing to make her seem diabolical. She stomped off in the distance, slamming the compartment door behind her leaving Malfoy to silently curse himself.

**Chapter 4.**

'_What the hell is wrong with me!'_ Malfoy cursed himself silently _'She really isn't that bad, actually she has become very attractive over our many years a Hogwarts'_ he thought, then suddenly swung open to reveal, to Malfoy's surprise, a very calm Hermione Granger.

"Granger I'm…" he started

"Save it" was all she said until she took a large step and spun around on her heels, and took her seat. Just as Malfoy was going to yet again attempt to say a word of apology to the young brunette that was Hermione, Dumbledore walked in the compartment door.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you both have already figured out your arrangements. Therefore I am only here to tell you to that, after the feast is over, you two must stay after so that I can show you to your common room." With that he smiled, his eyes with that familiar twinkle and left the compartment.

Malfoy and Hermione were sitting in silence, each secretly thinking of the other.

'_Her cared about me being upset? But why? You know what? It doesn't matter. He is still an arrogant pureblood git!'_ Hermione thought as she was sneaking glances as the pale slytherin prince.

'_How can I say I'm sorry to her? WAIT A SECOND! Why do I care? Why do I want to say sorry? She is just a bookworm goody-to-shoes mudblood!'_ Malfoy thought but for some reason, flinched at his own words. Just then Hermione spoke up, to Malfoy's surprise.

'_She's been surprising me a lot lately'_ he thought before she started talking

"Listen Malfoy, I loathe you and you loathe me" she took a small pause, letting him soak in her words, "but since we have to do practically everything together, we should try to be some what civil towards each other." she finished in a monotone voice. Malfoy had to admit that she was someone that he would enjoy getting along with.

"I agree" he said still looking at the Daily Prophet, but not absorbing any of the words.

"You WHAT!" she asked, shocked that he didn't shoot a snide remark back at her.

"I agree? Is that a problem Granger?" he asked sneering, a little annoyed.

"NO…..not at all" she with a genuine smile on her face, which faded when he did not return it , but just smirked and began to read the Daily Prophet yet again.

**Chapter 5.**

For the remainder of the ride they sat in silence until Hermione, of course realized that they were almost at her favorite school, Hogwarts. As she got up to leave Malfoy looked up and said

"Where are you going?" he looked at her like he felt like he had missed something.

"To get dressed into my school robes, we are almost there, you should do the same" she said and then walked out of the compartment.

She put on her beloved school robes, like she always does, then looked in the mirror. She realized her eyes looked a little bit read, so she picked up her bag and took out her lack eyeliner and applied only a little. She looked back in the mirror and she thought he looked better then before. Then she brushed out her hair, which was now not frizzy, but had natural beautiful brown and blond highlighted curls. After she made sure that she looked presentable she walked back to the compartment.

When she got there she opened the door to see a shirtless Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but admit that he had become very attractive over the years at Hogwarts. _'Okay he is hot'_ she said to herself, this time she didn't correct herself because it was true. His stomach area was covered with what was a six pack and his chest muscles were very much worked well for his body. His platinum blond hair fell over his eyes a little which made him look adorable in Hermione's mind. She finally realized how long she had been standing there and turned around saying

"Sorry Malfoy"

"No its fine, you can turn back around now" he chuckled

When she turned around he was fully dressed and the smirk was yet again plastered on his pale face.

"Well we better get going" she said while grabbing her bag.

"Yes the carriages are waiting for us" he said while laughing a little bit "Ladies first" he added sounding like such a gentlemen and holding his pale hand towards the open compartment door.

"Thanks" she mumbled while a little smile crept onto her face.

"Not a problem" he said, still sounding like a gentlemen but his face told a different story. His smirk was yet again plastered on his face, but it wasn't his normal smirk, it was a happy smirk, almost a smile. They were thinking about each other as they walked towards the carriages.

**Chapter 6.**

Hermione saw a red head sitting in one of the carriages next to a boy with raven hair. She walked as quickly as she could and screamed

"RON! HARRY!"

"Oh hey 'Mione" the both said, as they took turn hugging the brunette who was one of their best friends.

"So guys your never going to guess who the head boy is" she said while seething at just the thought of him.

"Please don't tell me it's that arse-hole Malfoy" Ron said as his fist clenched and his face turned so red that it matched his hair.

"Yes Ronald unfortunately it is but it shouldn't be that bad considering that we decided to be civil towards each other" she said with a little smile starting on her face.

"Okay 'Mione but if he does ANYTHING tell me and I'll hex him into oblivion" Ron said, not joking at all.

"Thanks Ronald" she said while kissing him on the cheek.

…...(meanwhile in Malfoy's carriage)…

"So who's the head girl Draco?" Blaise asked Draco during the ride.

"Granger" was all he has said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Drakie!" Pansy said while attaching herself to his arm.

"It's not that bad, we are being civil" he said as they were getting off the carriage.

"What do u have a thing for the mudblood now Draco?" Blaise asked laughing.

"What! Of course not Blaise!" he said fake laughing but it sounded like a real laugh. He heard a cry, and saw Hermione running off.

**Chapter 7.**

"Hermione!" Malfoy screamed as he was running to catch up to her. She spun around as quickly as possible.

"Don't you DARE call me Hermione!" she cried, and then turned around and walked away, leaving a very sorry Draco Malfoy behind. When Hermione reached the Great Hall, Draco had to admit that she looked pretty good for the scene that happened only a couple minutes before hand. _'Maybe she did her make up?'_ he thought but then thought to himself _'nah she's just beautiful'_ Hermione slid herself in-between Ron and Harry. On the other side or Harry was Ginny, which didn't surprise Hermione because they were dating now that Harry finally asked her out.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said as the shoved food into his mouth.

"Hello Ronald, and must you shove food in your mouth like you haven't eaten in days?" Hermione said while laughing at how true her statement had really been. "Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!" she added before she started eating her dinner. The rest of the dinner went by in silence. Hermione knew they knew something that she didn't, and she knew it was big. After finishing and saying goodbye to her friends, Hermione made her way to where Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy stood.

"Hello Professor, Hello Malfoy" Hermione said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Granger" Malfoy said as he nodded.

"Well Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy come follow me and see your common room.

As per his request, they both followed him up the staircases and down hallways. Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful young women with blond hair wearing a elegant wedding dress.

"The password is 'true love', all your bags are already unpacked in your rooms for you. You also have a kitchen full of food and the rest, well you'll see" Dumbledore said, but then added "and for the sake of house unity please be civil" after that he walked away.

"True love" Hermione said and the portrait swung open to reveal a magnificent common room. The Gryffindor and Slytherin colors intertwined well on the walls and there were two huge book shelves in the corner. She gasped and then moved on to the kitchen. Draco on her heels.

"Whoa" Draco said. The kitchen was all marble except for the wall space above the stove which had the colors of green, black, read, and gold all mixing together perfectly. Next, they went up the spiral staircase staircase to see their bedrooms.

Their bedroom were pretty much the same except for the crescents on the doors and the colors in the rooms themselves. But to Hermione's disliking they had to share a bathroom. They were sitting on the couch in the common room when Hermione got a letter…..

**Chapter 8.**

The letter was black, which warned Hermione it meant danger, and she opened it slowly it read:

_Dearest Mudblood_

_I thought I should make it my honor to tell you that your parents, as of last night, are dead. I'm telling you this so I can also say don't get too comfortable now mudblood. YOU'RE NEXT._

_ Voldermort._

"OMG NO!" Hermione screamed while about to let all the tears just fall freely down her face.

Malfoy knew something was terribly wrong just by her voice so he looked up from his book to find a sobbing Hermione next to him.

"Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong!" he asked worried as he protectively put his arms around her shoulders.

All Hermione could do was hold the letter out to him in her shaking hand. He took the letter and read it slowly and then suddenly she dropped the letter and put both hands around Hermione's waist, bringing her nearer to him. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but instead she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed silently.

"Do you want to um….talk about it?" he asked unsure.

"No, maybe tomorrow but can you just stay with me? I need someone right now" she managed to say, but he voice was very unsteady.

"Of course I will" he said while giving her a real smile, tightening his grip a little, and kissing the top of her head. He felt her shaking slow down and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. After stroking her hair he slowly became to lay down, with her still in his arms. He fell asleep, and now they were both silently sleeping in each others arms.

**Chapter 9.**

The next morning Hermione woke to the realization that two strong, warm arms were tightly secured around her waist. She slowly started to sit up sp she could see the persons face. As she looked at Draco's pale face, the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. Tears started to fill her eyes and she laid back down against Draco's chest again. At this movement he woke up.

"Well good morning" he said smiling down at her. He couldn't believe she hadn't gotten up.

"Morning. Well umm…breakfast?" she said as she started to get up. He tightened his grip.

"No, stay here and get some more sleep. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready" he commented while getting up and smiling at her.

"You don't have to make me breakfast you know?" she said while reaching out to stop him.

"I want to" was all he said before he walked to the kitchen. When he turned around she was sleeping yet again. _'God she's beautiful'_ he thought, and he realized how right he was. Her once frizzy hair was now tamed into beautiful curls and her some what tan skin complimented her hair well. _'I think I might really like her'_ he thought as he was putting a cup of orange juice and a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and toast on the table across from and identical plate and cup. Then he started to walk towards Hermione.

"Hermione wake up" she said as he was shaking her gently.

"Hmm? Oh is breakfast ready?" she said sheepishly as she was stretching.

"Yes darling it is" he said smiling unsure of how she was going to answer.

"Thank you" she said while starting to eat. "Omg its amazing Draco" she said.

"Thank you I'm glad you like it" he said smiling at her "We need to tell Dumbledore about that letter" he said.

"I know but can we do it tomorrow? We have the whole weekend you know" she said. He reached out and took her hand in his.

"Okay whatever you want to do"

**Chapter 10.**

They were still sitting hand-in-hand when Hermione spoke up.

"Draco ummm….what are we?" she asked quietly.

"Anything you want us to be" he said while squeezing her hand lightly before pulling his hand away from hers.

"You know what I want us to be" she said reaching out and grabbing his hand once more "but my friends might kill you" she added.

"Well they have no say especially since they have been practically ignoring you since the first day" he said while looking straight into in her bi chocolate eyes and waiting for her to blow up on him but it never happened.

"You're right but why me Draco? You could have any other girl in the school and you choose me, why?" She asked while getting up and walking so she was standing in front of him. He stood up, and they ended up face to face with each other. He took a step forward.

"Because Hermione, you're the one girl who had the courage to stick up to me, and I respect that" he smiled lightly and added "and I honestly think you're amazingly beautiful and I sure hope you catch me, because I think I'm falling for you." He said a took a step back.

"I understand, and feel the same way" she took a pause "I have a new understanding for you Draco Malfoy." She said with a smile on her face. Draco stepped forward and cupped her face in his hand.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. She just nodded, and then he knelt his head down towards her, and kissed her. The kiss was soft at first but then he made it more passionate, making her melt in his arms.


End file.
